


Cold Toes

by HiddenKitty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenKitty/pseuds/HiddenKitty





	Cold Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pettikotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettikotes/gifts).



In which Bilbo discovers bare feet and Eastern Winters are not a good combination... 

...still, it's not a problem when you have a handsome Dwarf husband willing to warm your chilled feet at the end of the day.

\---

[(slightly larger version here)](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d3afe292a52345b3bce278f84aa64fa6/tumblr_p1c3jnXHuG1ta4o10o1_1280.png)


End file.
